Salem's Revenge
by RubyRoseII
Summary: The Queen has revealed herself, and it is not who most suspected it to be Salem has a mission and will stop at nothing to achieve her goal, not to mention the girls have meddled in her affairs for far too long. They have no idea what they're in for.


**Good day everyone! I come baring Christmas cheer in the form of lewd fanfictions. I know I've been gone for a while and I do apologize. Work has been tough. Aaaanyways I hope you enjoy this! This will of course have atleast one more chapter that I know I will make. Anything more will depend on how much people enjoy it. See anything you'd like to add? Let me know! See anything I need to improve on? Let me know! Have a Merry Christmas!**

It was a dark and eerie night. Salem was in her lair, enjoying the spoils of her grunt's labour. One of her henchmen had procured her something she did not expect, but greatly enjoyed nonetheless. A woman; a young girl to be precise. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee, herself was currently before her. Cinder stood near the door watching as Weiss was on her knees in front of Salem. Her hands were bound behind her back, ankles locked together, and her dress was torn ever so slightly. Clearly the young woman was in a fight, and as anyone could see, and she clearly did not win.

"Now little one~ Whatever should I do with you?" Salem called out, rubbing her chin with her chilled fingers.

Weiss just glared up at her, not really knowing why she was here. It was obvious though that the pale woman had plans, and since Cinder was there she had a slight idea of what might be about to happen. "Just get it over with. Kill me." The Schnee stated. Acting a lot fiercer than her usual self.

Salem chuckled to herself as she walked toward the heiress, although to Weiss it appeared she was just merely levitating. A cold hand ran along Weiss's delicate face. "Tsk tsk tsk. Why ever would I do that? I have plenty of ways I could use you. It would be a waste to kill you." She said in a lust filled, albeit, dark tone.

Weiss could feel Salem's ominous presence the second she was taken. It was something odd to her. Something that made her body chill. It felt as though all the happiness was sucked from the world. Weiss couldn't even remember what happened. She just remembered waking up here only moments ago. "I... I won't be your pet, or whatever it is you have planned." she spoke softly as she turned her face away from the woman. Salem grasped her chin, turning her right back to face her.

"How adorable. You truly think you have a choice~" Salem spoke sternly to Weiss, giving her a sudden slap to the face as a reply. "You will not disobey me. You never will. You are now mine." Salem spoke as she chuckled to herself.

Weiss gave out a soft yelp after the slap to the face. She did not find Salem's claims as... amusing as the woman seemed to think they were. "It's not going to happen…" Weiss spoke with just as much sternness in her voice as Salem had. Clearly she wasn't going to back down without some sort of fight, however futal.

Salem just laughed even more. She gave Weiss another slap to the face, much harder than before as Weiss cried out in pain. The slap left a red mark on her pale white cheek. Salem let go of the young girl's chin as she walked behind her, giving a grin towards Cinder. Salem motioned for her to come over, her heels clicking along the cold stone ground as she halted right behind young Weiss. Salem walked towards her large purple rock throne as she took a seat. "Be a dear Ms. Fall and... teach her some respect. Don't break her of course. I want to do that personally." Salem said before resting her hand on her chin, glaring down at the princess. Cinder grabbed Weiss by the cuffs that bound her hands, undoing the restraints on her ankles before pulling her away towards the deeper areas of their lair. All the while Weiss was squirming and muttering against Cinder's pull. She tried her best to break free, no matter how obviously futile that would be.

Soon Cinder reached a doorway down various hallways of the lair, where the walls were coated with lava falls, which were protected by some sort glass. The older woman pushed a button near the door which revealed a similar dark purple room that Salem was in with the same lava falls along the sides of the room that had a large purple bed in the centre with a black trim around the sheets. The room had a desk with a computer terminal, as well as various book shelves near one side of the room. A nightstand was beside the bed as well as a cabinet and dresser on the opposite side of the room to the computer terminal. Cinder shoved the heiress in, locking the door behind the two as she smirked. "Now now. I know you may be scared but fear not. Salem takes good care of her pets. You just need to provide for her in... exquisite ways," she said as she motioned with her hand while giving Weiss a shove, pushing her onto the bed.

Weiss landed on her back, legs spread slightly as she went to sit up. Cinder suddenly lurched forward and punched her in the stomach, causing her to recoil in pain. She was forced to lie back on the bed as she attempted to hold her stomach through the restraints, glaring up at Cinder. "J-Just let me go…"

Her fierce tone was already being replaced with fear and regret. She just wanted to go home, to forget this awful experience. Cinder, nor Salem, though did not intend for that to ever happen. Cinder rolled her eyes before slowly walking toward the closet, grabbing a box with the label "Princess~" on it. Cinder rested the box on the bed beside Weiss's head. She tried to get up, but after the punch and the restraints it proved to be rather difficult for her to do so. Sighing heavily, Weiss rolled to her side, not facing Cinder as though that would help. That caused the woman to laugh. Cinder opened the box before pulling out a nice white collar for the young girl, the label of "Princess" on it as she inspected it. She closed the box for now as she grabbed Weiss by her ponytail roughly. Cinder fastened the collar around Weiss's neck, causing her to gasp for air as it was tightly secured. Weiss squirmed for a moment before Cinder loosened it just enough to where it was snug, but not able to choke her.

"Now doesn't that feel better?" Cinder questioned as Weiss just continued to look away, which earned her a rough slap to the cheek. The slap was much harder than Salem's earlier ones which caused a tear to jerk from her eye. "Now I asked you a question."

"Y-Yes... It feels better." Weiss replied, really not wanting to be slapped once more as she shuddered quietly. "Now that's a good girl," Cinder replied before giving her a nice pat on the head to reward her.

Weiss was about to speak before Cinder moved to grab another item out of the box, a fairly small vibrating egg. Cinder grinned before moving to Weiss's behind, yanking her up by the cuffs as she then bent her over on the bed, knees just almost touching the ground. Cinder hiked up her dress, exposing that perfect ass which was only covered by a white pair of frilly panties. The kind only an heiress would wear. That pale ass was on display for the world as Cinder grasped the hem of her panties and in one swift motion yanked them right off. She tore the fabric as Weiss let out a cry at the feeling of the fabric rubbing against her clit, which caused Cinder to just laugh. Grabbing the egg, the raven haired woman slowly slid it inside of Weiss's bare pussy, causing her to whimper and moan. Grabbing the wireless receiver of the egg, she taped it to Weiss's inner thigh so that the only things she could do is further squirm, moan, and cry out.

"P-Please! Stooaahhp!" She yelped, her pussy involuntarily dripping down her thighs as Cinder chuckled.

"Someone looks like they're enjoying this~ Maybe we can train you after all." Cinder added before grabbing the remote, suddenly turning the vibrator on to '3', which caused Weiss to whine out with pleasure. She spasmed on the bed, her whole body in shock as she arched her back upwards off the bed. Cinder just tossed the remote to the side as she smiled. "Now that's a gooood girl. Want to go for a walk?" Cinder asked before removing the cuffs around Weiss's arms. This caused her to fling her arms forward, clutching onto the bed as she quivered.

"Oh stop that~" Cinder replied before yanking Weiss onto the floor with a loud thud, which caused Weiss to slowly get up on all fours. She was about to stand up on her two legs as Cinder just gave her ass a rough slap. "Stay. Pets walk on all fours." She added, which caused Weiss to only try again. This was followed by yet another rough slap to the ass. "I could do so much worse. I suggest listening." The woman spoke as Weiss cried out in pain at the slapping. Her ass was once again covered by the tattered dress but one could assume it was red as could be. Cinder just walked beside Weiss, her heels continued to click on the ground as she yanked her hair to pull her whichever direction she wanted. For now just walking them around the bedroom. Weiss's knees were already red and scrapped as she winced with every crawl. Her slit still buzzing away as she tried her best to control herself. A lot of new sensations hit her like a freight train. Soon Cinder stopped the two after what Weiss could only describe as a life time. After the two stopped Cinder pulled out her scroll. She started to record a video as she made sure to get every angle of Weiss on all fours. "Now, this is what happens when you fuck with the wrong people~ You get fucked with." Cinder added as she put the scroll away. Weiss hoped it was the last time she would see that, although it didn't matter. She noticed there were video cameras in the room to capture every moment of this. The scroll was just for Cinder's personal use.

Cinder soon grabbed Weiss directly by the pussy, roughly palming it with her hand as she yelped out in bliss. Weiss's pussy was on the verge of orgasm as Cinder soon grabbed the remote she had thrown earlier, turning it down to '2'. Cinder pulled away her now wet hand, giving her slick palm a lick as she grinned to herself. This caused Weiss to moan and cry, looking back at Cinder with disappointment in her eyes "I... I was... So close!" She admitted, not wanting to be used for sex once she got going... She just wanted relief. She needed it. Slowly she started to move a hand back to her slit which forced Cinder to give her another rough slap.

"Now what do you think you're doing? Don't you dare even try to get yourself off." Cinder said as she gave Weiss a sudden hard slap to her pussy. "I will make sure you will never be able to use that hand again if you try again." She threatened, which caused Weiss to put her hand back on the ground. Returning to standing there on all fours. She was already drooling from the pleasure as she dripped like a fountain down her thighs. Cinder was greatly enjoying herself. She had no idea how much of a slut this Schnee could be.

"Now be a good girl and beg for an orgasm" Cinder demanded after another firm slap to the heiress's ass.

"I... I won't!" She cried out. Cinder just gave her another slap on the girl's already burning rear. She hiked up the young girl's dress to prod at the now red ass of Weiss Schnee, who whined out in pain. "I... Ahh~! Please... Stop!" She begged. Cinder though was not looking for that answer as she asked again.

"Beg for your orgasm you bitch!" Followed by a slap to the clit, which made Weiss wince in pain.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry! Please let me cum! I need it! I'll do anything!" Weiss screamed out. Upon hearing those final words Cinder turned the device from '2' to '4', instantly causing Weiss's walls to tighten around the egg as her orgasm took her. All the while Cinder rubbed her hand right over Weiss's tight little virgin cunt. She enjoyed every second of it as she grinned like a kid on Christmas. Weiss's whole body convulsed as she twitched and moaned. This was the first orgasm Weiss had ever had, despite her begging all the while for more, and it hit her like a truck. Her toes curled in her heeled shoes as she threw her head back. Her tongue hung from her mouth as her hands and legs gave out. Her pussy slammed against Cinder's hand as she did so, causing a loud yell of ecstasy.

"That's a good slut." She added, whilst giving her pussy a soft slap. Cum all over the hardwood floor of the room, as well as Cinder's hand as she just chuckled. She stood up as she licked her hand clean of the heiress's juices.

"Now be a good bitch and clean that up and maybe I'll get you some food." She added with a wink, sashaying out of the room. The door closed behind her as a loud locking sound echoed off the walls.

Weiss was lying there, panting heavily as her tongue touched the floor. She pulled it back into her mouth as she looked around. No one was possibly in sight as she waited out the remains of her orgasm. She got up about five minutes later to see a big puddle on the ground. She did not want to clean up her own juices but at the same time the exertion was starving her. So she looked around for a towel or anything to dry up the liquid but the room had nothing apart from the sheets of the bed and her own clothes. She checked everywhere for something else but nothing looked like possibly. She eventually stared at the puddle of her own juices on the floor. Slowly she inched back down onto her hands and knees as she crawled closer to the puddle. She closed her eyes as she stuck out her tongue to lick up her own sex nectar. All the while tears poured from her eyes. She was scared of what might become of her, but more importantly she was scared at how much she enjoyed this.


End file.
